the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpē
Harpē was the sword belonging to the Grecian knight, Sir Palamedes during the Medieval Era when he wielded it as a Knight of the Round Table under King Arthur. It saw service against the drow of Caledonia and against the Dread Masters of the Sith Empire. It was a legendary blade that he brought from Greece with him on his quests into space. It was originally used by Cronos to slay his father Uranus and later by Perseus to kill Medusa. Description Appearance It's a Spartan hoplite sword from ancient times, it's hilt curved at the very end to give the hilt a comfortable hand grip. There is no guard, but it's unnecessary thanks to the groove in the hilt. The blade itself is exceptionally thin, able to slice very cleanly - however its fragility means it wouldn't be overly effective against heavily armoured knightsPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Greek Legends Origin Main article: Leg Post 50 The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as ZeusLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Space Camelot Main article: Pan Post 118 Sir Palamedes brought Harpē with him into space as a member of Space Britain and the Knights of the Round Table. The sword was used in action against the drow upon Llurth Caridwen on Caledonia. The drow were lightly armoured, making Harpē the perfect weapon against them. The sword was then used in battle against the Sith Empire on the planet Orinoco Flow and the Dread MastersLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Harpē is based on the legendary weapon HarpēHarpe article, Wikipedia. from Greek mythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia. where it was used by CronusCronus article, Wikipedia. against his father, UranusUranus article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Magical Objects